SOFIA THE FIRST A NEW HOME AWAY FROM HOME
by carla sandria
Summary: Enchantia is at war the biggest war in history in order to protect the 3 royals the king sends them away to other kingdoms. The queen is captured what will happen sofia gets sent to a kingdom that is fighting the same enemy then something happens the soldiers start disappearing will they figure out but wait a royal has fallen into coma and the other is disappeared will they win R&R
1. Chapter 1 a new home

Sofia the first a new home away from home

ch 1 flashbacks

 **everything that is bold is a flashback**

* * *

sofia looked down as she was in a open carriage with 2 luggage carriage trailing behind her then she looked forward and had asked

how much longer until we reach sodor captain ryder asked princess sofia

just a couple more hours my princess said captain ryder

thank you said sofia

my princess forgive me for asking but my king never told us why you were coming he only said it was for your safety asked the captain before sofia could respond a girl appeared

captain ryder DO NOT head to the castle the king and queen have not returned the prince and our princesses are safe with me at the royal palace of applewood in the village of applewood stay away from the village you will meet bella let sofia go with bella as for you return to the castle and finish your duties these are the orders from princess carla and with that said she disappeared

who is she can we trust her asked sofia

her names is helen a friend of princess carla said captain ryder we are currently fighting the superior empire

so is enchantia said princess sofia

what said the captain as he quickly took out his mirror said said the night calls you ms nelia head maid of sodor castle soon a face appeared

yes captain is princess harmed she asks

no she is fine it turns out enchantia is fighting the superior empire as well said the captain

WHAT screams the head maid that caused some of the guards to come running in no it's too dangerous take her back

no it's too late said princess sofia mother and father have already been kidnapped

permission to go and inform the royal family said a guard

granted said captain ryder oh and inform the royal families of babylonia as well knowing princess carla she would want us to inform them as well

agreed said the guard as he left

hold on said the captain princess sofia was just telling me how she ended up here go ahead my princess we are listening

ok it all started a week ago

 **FLASHBACK**

 **king roland was sitting at the dining table with his family as they were eating lunch soon baileywick came up and said the superior empire had declared a war against us**

 **what will we do dad asked prince james**

 **we will have to fight the war said queen miranda**

 **what will happen to us asked princess amber**

 **king roland i have a suggestion why don't we sent prince james princess amber and princess sofia to other kingdoms or empires that way they are safe asked cedrick**

 **excellent idea cedrick but which kingdoms or empires asked baileywick**

 **3 of my friends whom i trust completely are ms celestia of canterlot ms luna of the crystal kingdom and of course my own sister ms misty of sodor**

 **canterlot i have always wanted to go there it's beauty and fashion sense i choose canterlot with your permission father mother said princess amber**

 **sodor i have always wanted to go there it has amazing food magic spells and unique creatures and the talk to everyone can hear them can i go o sodor mother father asked sofia**

 **crystal kingdom i have always wanted to go there it has all kinds of sports can i go there mother father with your permission asked prince james**

 **before you say anything my king my queen i called them this morning they already agreed to it because i knew that princess amber would choose canterlot prince james would choose the crystal kingdom and of course princess sofia would choose sodor said cedrick**

 **well i am not sure said the queen cedrick if you have anything to add say it**

 **yes my queen princess izzabella of canterlot she is kind of like princess amber one of her special talents is using fabric as a weapons her friends down in rainbow ville they can use weapons to protect princess izzabella she was captured so many times that her friends just kept better at protecting her prince soarin of the crystal kingdom is a master at using weapons his friends from the village have extreme training to protect him and finally we have princes carla of sodor many many criminals have tried kidnapping her but they failed every single time even the masters have tried but they gave up on it i was a bit terrified of sending her there but misty has told me that 2 of her friends bella and helen can feel the future their body parts tell them different things like if they shiver it's a doozy if their feet itch and head hurts that means the princess is in danger then they teleport to the castle with ALL of her friends and protect her said cedrick before they could say anything they was BOOM BANG BOOM BOOM then the lights went and then there was a scream AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP it was all chaos**


	2. Chapter 2 the attacks

Sofia the first a new home away from home

ch 2 the attacks

 **everything that is bold is a flashback**

* * *

 **the castle be attacked yelled a guard running inside the room**

 **awaiting your orders said another guard**

 **WHAT yelled** **miranda**

 **get the armies now yelled king roland find the queen**

 **ROLIE yelled miranda as she was being dragged away**

 **mom mom yelled james as he tried to find her i think she got kidnapped dad yelled james**

 **DAD the children screamed as he was being taken away by the enemy the 3 kids tried to pull their father way**

 **no said roland le go run run to the kingdoms and empires stay safe AND DO NOT COME BACK TO ENCHANTIA**

 **GET YOUR PESKY HANDS OFF yelled cedrick protecting the royals soon sir maxwell sir bartleby came racing they grabbed the 3 royals and tried to pull them away**

 **soon a boy appeared your highness follow me unless you want to be killed please my kingdom and i are one of many allies to sodor please come with me i will not harm you he said while fighting off the enemy the superior empire is our enemy as well please trust me i mean you no harm**

 **GO WITH HIM yelled cedrick he is a friend of princess carla the 3 royals quickly ran after the boy through the secret passage out of the castle they saw 3 guards running towards them**

 **princess amber the guard in golden is captain golden heart captain of the canterlot guard go with him he will protect you prince james the one in blue armor is captain armor captain of the crystal kingdom guard go with him he will protect and princess sofia the guard with black spiky hair is captain ryder captain of the sodor guard go with him said the boy**

 **WHAT ABOUT YOU yelled princess sofia what is your name**

 **do not worry about me you will know my name soon you will see me later don't fear your answers you want will come soon i must go now princess i will see you later he said as sofia was being loaded to the carriage captains GO GO GO GOOOOOO get the royals out of here fly as fast as you can when you are a hundred miles from your resective homes slow down screamed the boy as the 3 carriages quickly flew away from the castle**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

so that's the story said princess sofia

jake his name is jake he was the one that saved you said ms nelia

who is he asked princess sofia

a friend of princess carla she had ordered him this morning at 7 to hide in your castle when the superior army attacked he was told to bring the 3 of you to the secret base under the kingdom that was where you guys were said captain ryder

 **look out** yelled one of the guards

 **the attacks never stop** yelled captain ryder as he sped ip the carriage

 **princess you must jump do not worry you must jump you will be safe** said a female guard

why is there before she could say anything

 **JUMP** yelled everyone

ok said sofia as she jumped out of the carriage she was expecting a giant painful fall but instead she fell into something soft she woke up to see a young woman at he campfire cooking something

oh hello i am princess sofia said sofia

i know you who are your highness iam ms sunflower the royal journalist here you must be hungry have this. This is sodor noodles it is tasty said ms sunflower

where am i said princess sofia

you are in the north-eastern part of the everfree forest we are in sodor just a few miles away from applewood said ms sunflower we are on the babylonian side of the bodor soon a group of bad guys appear

help they are the ones who attacked the castle said sofia

relax you are safe said ms sunflower smirking


	3. Chapter 3 questions and answers

Sofia the first a new home away from home

ch 3 questions and answers

 **everything that is bold is a flashback**

* * *

what do you mean by that asked sofia

you will see soon my princess said ms sunflower the bad guys tried to grab sofia when a girl and a boy

appeared

what happens if princess sofia get's kidnapped said the girl

won't happen because they will face charges from the babylonian and sodian royal families of $10000000 or

be in dungeon for life after a fair trial of course said the boy

like those guys those over there said the girl pointing at the guys who were about to grab princess sofia

oh snap said one of the bad guys

simple said the boy smirking i take out a rope and lasso them and he did

outsmarted by a pair of 13-14 years old said bad guy 2

and take them to the royals said said the girl

how did they know that we were gonna kidnap the pesky princess moaned bad guy 3

you do realize that kidnapping someone princess carla knows was a dead plan from the said said ms

sunflower smirking at them

guess so but we will kidnap the other 2 said guy four

not gonna happen princess carla is friends with prince soarin and princess isabella i am sure their friends are

protecting the royals said the girl

yeah i'll take it from here mia we need to do as the princess ordered said the boy

ok joe i will said mia

you 2 are so evil said ms sunflower looking at them with a grin

thanks they said before joe disappeared and mia approached princess sofia and ms sunflower

did you and joe really had to do that said ms sunflower

you were trying your hardest not to laugh at joe's and mine antics a few seconds ago said mia

touche said ms sunflower anyway princess sofia this is mia a friend of princess carla she will take you to

applewood

um i have few questions asked princess sofia

go ahead said mia

princess carla has female guards not that i am judging said princess sofia

to be honest i really don't know they are way too many rumors about it said ms sunflower

be neither said mia but before anyone could say or do anything a girl appeared

you know last summer one of our enemies took over sodor the guards couldn't do anything because she kept

using sad puppy eyes and others to get her way finally mrs buttercup she couldn't take she rallied the

women they took the castle from our enemies as reword for them and their bravery our king opened a new

guard sections female guard that you saw earlier mrs buttercup she is the captain of the female guards

said the girl

how do you know helen asked ms sunflower

i was with mrs buttercup when decided to take back the castle from our enemies said helen before anyone

could say anything there was a noise


	4. Chapter 4 the plot unfolds pt one

Sofia the first a new home away from home

ch 3 questions and answers

 **everything that is bold is a flashback**

* * *

what is that noise asked princess sofia

relax it is just me said a girl coming out of the bush

PRINCESS CARLA everyone said

hello you must be princess sofia but please call me carla princess she said

please call me sofia said sofia

your highness we have been searching for our king and queen for 2 days now we have not find her shall we

continue the search said a guard approaching them

no my parents probably have been captured by the superior army end the search sir james inform the council

that they are in charge for now said carla

yes your highness said sir james

your parents have been captured asked princess sofia

yes said carla come along we are not safe here

 **MEANWHILE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

ug said king roland banging his sword against the cage he was trapped in

rolie give it up you have been at it for hours said miranda

but what about our kids and enchantia said roland

sofia amber and james are in sodor canterlot and the crystal kingdom they are safe rolie said miranda

i would listen to your wife if i were you said a man approaching them i have been in here for a few days now

oh hello who are you i am queen miranda and this is my husband king roland and we are the king and queen

of enchantia

hello i am king christopher of sodor that that woman coming towards us is my wife queen lauren of sodor

said king christopher

hello chris who are they said queen lauren approaching them

um if you do not mind me asking are you with a child asked miranda

yes i am with a child my fourth one said queen lauren

how much longer asks king roland

just a few days said king chris

honey this is king roland and queen miranda of enchantia said king christopher

wait sodor my youngest daughter sofia is in your kingdom said king roland

my baby said queen miranda

you are not worried about your kingdom asked roland before anyone could say anything there was a **BANG**

 **BANG BOOM BOOM BANG BANG**

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN SODOR**

wow sai princess sofia looking at the castle

princess they are 2 carriages approaching said ms nelia

babylonia and corona that means princess raven prince connor and princess alexa said ms sabrina

 **CARLA OUR PARENTS THEY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED** cried the 3 royals

 **WHAT** screams carla


	5. Chapter 5 the plot unfolds pt 2

Sofia the first a new home away from home

ch 5 plots unfolds pt 2

 **everything that is bold is a flashback**

* * *

what are we gonna do if the royals of our kingdoms are gone said maria

one of us will stay back we must call our teachers said carla

your highness the superior empire has declared war against us said ms bella the council has declared war on

them as well

no we are not ready for war said alexa

it is too late sis said connor we are gonna have to rule

no said carla you guys we cannot take the trones we need to summon our teachers

very well which teacher said connor

queen nancy of the supernova empire said carla

but isn't she fighting the war too said connor

she is remember corona and babylonia came fro supernova and sodor came from babylonia raven

guard said carla

yes princess said a guard approaching

summon queen nacy ask her to take charge of our kingdoms said carla

very well princess said the guard

 **MEANWHILE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 **chris yelled lauren**

 **rollie said miranda**

 **is everyone alright asked king christopher**

 **i think so said king roland**

 **what about the children said iranda**

 **relax knowing carla she is gonna summon queen nacy either way queen nacy will take care of the**

 **kids said queen lauren**

 **if you say so said miranda**

 **rolie said a voice**

 **tilly said king roland what are you doing here**

 **i tried to get to the kids but i could not said tilly**

 **t is alright the kids are in different kingdoms so they are safe said miranda**

 **oh but i heard that they is war said tilly**

 **yes there is said queen miranda**

 **queen nancy knowing her she is on her way to sodor said queen lauren**

 **you were looking for meee said a voice**

 **queen nacy what are you doing here said king chris**

 **i was captured she said the all was silence**

 **meanwhile back in sodor**

princess i have bad news sid a boy

which is said carla

queen nacy has been captured said the girl

helen jake are you serious said carla

we are doomed DOOMED DOOMED i tell you said connor

calm down bro said alexa

calm down calm down CALM DOWN you expect me to calm down when our parents have been captured said

connor

what about our other teachers said raven

gone they are in m.i.a for now said helen

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO** screamed alexa

what is mia said sofia

 **M.I.A M.I.A OH GREAT WE ARE DOOMED I TELL YOU** said connor

they are gone said carla

yes and some of them are in the hospitals said helen

guys calm down said carla but her voice was not heard

 **WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET FOR ONCE** screamed a voice


	6. Chapter 6 The fun moments pt 1

Sofia the first a new home away from home

ch 6

 **everything that is bold is a flashback**

* * *

as soon as they heathe that kids spun around the girl standing behind them was a princess only 3 out of

the five five knew who she was

you guys are freaking relax out carla and I have a plan said the girl

and you are showing up now said connor

HEY I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I COULD CONNOR yelled the princess

ok knock it off said carla now connor I am sure aria had to do something before coming here

you guys are arguing so much answer princess sofia's question

I did not hear it said connor

maybe because you have deaf ears said alexa

HEY yelled connor

BE QUIET anyway sofia M.I.A means missing in action said the girl

oh said sofia

raven this is aria princess of the magic land dum dum dum said alexa

really lex princess of the magic land that is lame sis said connor if i were her i would say ladies and

gentlemen I am princess aria of coonorlandia

connorlandia that's even more lame than the magic land said alexa

no way magic land is lame said connor

I am surprised that your head didn't explode because of those 2 carla said aria

after you have suffered 2 years with them you will get used to it said carla

HEY WE ARE NOT THAT BAD said the twins HE/SHE IS

and you have another friend to prevent you from going crazy said carla

yes there were times I wanted to get my hands on the twins because they drove me crazy said raven

princess of oompa loompa land added raven

LAME shouted the twins

at least it is better than connorlandia and the magic land said raven

doesn't raven drive you crazy said aria

why are they arguing so much said sofia

yes she drives e crazy and I have no idea why they are doing this said carla

they are trying to guess the name of my kingdom when they know it hissed aria

i know girl said carla they know it but they are pretending they don't

so what now said sofia

we wait said aria

why asked sofia

because knowing our teachers one of them will tired of the twins and raven arguing and crash the party said

carla

but why will they not come right away said sofia

because they love/hate it when thy argue said raven

and when they can't take it or we are in danger they come said carla before anyone could say anything

 **ENOUGH** boomed a woman approaching the kids

well help has arrived like i said sof they will need to crash it whispered carla

who is that asked sofia

that is queen christy of the kanto kingdom whispered raven

get in the carriage the armies are on their way said the queen meanwhile i an unknown location

 **relax queen christy of kanto probably reached them said queen nancy**

 **I hope you are right said queen miranda**

 **since when have i been wrong said the queen**

 **u said that you will be with the kids said queen lauren**

 **yet you are captured among us said king chris**

 **this was only ONE time said queen nancy**

 **guys STOP we need to get out of here said king roland**

 **yes arguing is not gonna help said queen nancy**

 **you are not going anywhere snapped a voice**

 **yes they are a total disgrace to us royals said voice 2'**

 **we should cut off their head said voice 3**

 **what about our kids surely they will go after us**

 **YOU WILL KEEP YOUR HANDS OF AMBER JAMES AND SOFIA yelled roland and miranda**

 **YOU WILL ALSO KEEP YOUR HANDS OF CARLA THEODORE AND SHELLY yelled chris and lauren**

 **NEVER yelled the four evil woman meanwhile in kanto**

Is everyone ok asked queen christy

yes said alexa

good now the armies are taking over your kingdom's said queen christy and who is that

queen christy this is princess sofia of enchancia her parents were captured she and her brother and sister

were sent of different kingdoms or empires they are fighting the superior empire as well said carla

anyone who is fighting the superior empire is a friend of mine hello sofia i am queen christy said queen

christy

hello queen christy said sofia it is lovely to meet you

aria dear tell sofia which kingdom you are from said queen christy

so it is not the magic land connorlandia or Oompa Loompa land asked sofia

no raven connor and alex when they are bored they do this said the queen

anyway as I was saying before I am princess Aria of said aria before

the magic land said alexa

connorlandia said connor

Oompa Loompa land said raven

super empire said carla

CARLA said quee christy and aria

sorry couldn't help it said carla


End file.
